Tout reconstruire, réapprendre à vivre
by MiwakoSoma
Summary: Je crois que le titre veut tout dire ... les souffrances , les trahison , peine et tristesse ,décéption , ont fait grandir les ninjas ...
1. Chapter 1

**Miwako** : Je suis de retour ( pour vous jouer un mauvais tour niark ) avec une nouvelle fics que j'annoncerais comme « différente » ( super --) … on me connaît pour des fics un peu débile à tentatives humoristique … mais voici qui change de registre ! Je vous implore de me laisser une review juste pour savoir si je vaux le coup la dedans --

**Manga** : Naruto

**Disclamer** : Masashi a tout les droits sur ses personnages … seul le chien errant qui n'est pas cité dans la fics m'appartient

**Genre** : tout confondu

**Note** : aucune

* * *

**Tout reconstruire, réapprendre à vivre**

**Chapitre premier**

Quand on arrive au commencement de la fin … que l'on touche les cieux et l'on sourit à la mort … là … on se demande si tout ce que l'on a vécu a d'importance … peut être … oui … peut être n'aurions dut jamais venir en ce bas monde … que l'on aurait jamais dut frôlé le bonheur et embrassé la haine …

Il respirait difficilement … il ne se posait pas la question de savoir « comment » et « pourquoi il se retrouvait là » … il le savait après tout … il l'avait mérité … non ? … son corps fut prit de spasmes … ainsi il allait finir ici … loin de tous … il allait crever comme un animal et rendre son dernier souffle face contre terre … comme un chien …

Faible.

Oui il avait été faible de croire qu'il était fort … oui il avait été faible de s'abandonner aux mains du malin … d'être faible parmi faible … il avait voulut croire … non … il s'était obstiné à croire qu'il était au dessus de tout … il avait été idiot de se prendre pour dieu … d'avoir penser, durant une seule seconde, qu'il pourrait être le plus fort … qu'il pourrait le battre … il avait été stupide … si stupide …

Imbécile.

Il l'était … non du sens où il ne saurait réfléchir … quoi que … il avait réfléchit … tourné la question dans tout les sens … trituré la proposition …. Et pourtant … il était bel et bien partit … il ne savait pas réfléchir … des mauvais choix … il avait l'impression de n'avoir fait que ça tout au long de sa vie … ce n'était pas une impression … il avait réellement fait que des mauvais choix … il s'en mordait les doigts … façon de parler … il ne pouvait à peine bouger … alors quand à actionner sa mâchoire … ça aurait tenu du miracle … un miracle … il n'était plus en droit à en espérer …

Espoir.

Il y avait longtemps qu'il avait oublié ce mot … pourtant … ce soir là … sur le chemin qui menait à la vengeance … l'espoir avait prit forme humaine et lui avait conté des choses … si belles … il avait ignoré ses paroles … et l'espoir avait fondu en larmes … et sous la lame de sa trahison … il aurait voulut oublier … il voulait oublier … de tout son cœur et de toute son âme … s'il en avait eu un jour …

Il avait froid et tremblait … la mort lui jouait un bien vilain tour en le torturant ainsi … elle lui léchait les plaies et lui pressait le cœur … suffoquant … les yeux mi clos … fixant un point dans le vide pour oublier son existence … pour oublier ces souvenirs lointain qui revenait à lui … toujours plus fort …

Fort.

Ca lui avait bouffé sa vie … grignoté son essence … et dévoré son être … toujours plus fort … encore plus fort …fermer les yeux …se laisser une nouvelle fois submerger par la force … la laisser s'étendre … la marque de la haine … la laisser lui brûler la peau pour être au dessus des autres … et inférieur à Lui …

Il aurait pu rechigner la force et croire en lui … croire en eux … en ceux qui lui tendait la main et lui apaisait le cœur … se laisser bercer par leur douce chaleur et leur amour sans limites …l'amour … il l'avait exécré … piétiné et craché dessus … il regrettait parfois …. Non il regrettait toujours … mais le désir toujours plus lourd de tuer l'autre revenait à la charge … écrasant l'amour … écrasant le sourire de l'amour … et faisant pleurer l'espoir …

Il soupira … s'était bientôt la fin …il était là … il était las …allongé sur le flan …regardant toujours son point fixe … seul …mourant dans la boue … fouetté par le vent … accablé par la pluie … Tout les Sharigan du monde n'aurait pas pu le sauver … s'était une évidence …

Noir.

Il ne distinguait plus rien … pourtant une faible lueur lui parvint aux yeux … douloureux … il tenta d'ouvrir un œil mais rien … trop difficile … des bruits lui parvenaient aux oreilles … il ne comprenait rien … était-ce la litanie de la mort qui lui disait enfin que s'était fini ? … non… le bruit était trop bruyant … trop familier … trop lointain et passé …

_Sasuke tu m'entends ?_

Cette phrase résonnait dans sa tête … il ouvrit enfin les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt … violent … la lumière était trop forte … aveuglante … le paradis ? … non … Uchiha Sasuke n'avait pas le droit au paradis … seulement aux tourments éternels et aux enfers infernaux … mais la lumière ne paraissait ni être infernal … ni être divine … elle semblait simplement réelle et palpable … il tenta de nouveau l'expérience et put découvrir l'endroit où il se trouvait …

Blanc.

Des murs aux draps qui couvraient ses membres endoloris, tout était immaculé … l'hôpital … oui mais lequel …il tourna légèrement la tête vers une embrasure cristalline qui donnait vue sur une montagne … non une falaise … étrangement familière … il hoqueta de surprise en réalisant pleinement ce qu'était cette falaise … finalement il était revenu ici … enfin … on l'avait ramené ici …

Il soupira … ils s'étaient encore mêlés de ce qui ne les regardait pas … pourquoi étaient-ils une nouvelle fois venu à son secours … il n'avait rien demandé … Il tourna de nouveau la tête vers l'opposé de la fenêtre et fit face à une petite table de chevet … aucune fleur … il se rappelait vaguement d'une narcisse sur une table semblable à celle-ci … non … il y avait deux narcisses … une plus flétrit que l'autre … mais là … il n'y avait rien …

Perdu dans ses pensées il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir …mais quand il ouït une timide voix … il fit volte face … le regard froid … néanmoins un éclair de surprise traversa son regard de glace … elle … elle était là devant lui … une narcisse à la main … elle balbutia quelques mots qui ressemblaient à des « Désolé je croyais que tu dormais encore » …

Silence.

Pesant.

Etouffant.

Elle prit place sur une chaise sans qu'on lui eût donné la permission … qu'elle avait changé en ces trois dernières années … ou était donc passé son sourire ? Ses mimiques enfantines ? Sa joie ? … ou était-elle ? … devant lui se tenait le zombie de elle-même …les traits tirés … les cernes creusées …le corps frêle … elle n'était pas grosse à l'époque … mais là ça tenait du squelettique … elle souriait faiblement … pas timidement … mais bel et bien faiblement … comme s'il était dur pour elle d'esquisser cette risette si simple … certes il ne savait pas trop la faire … mais elle … elle savait … et elle devait la faire … correctement … comme avant …

Différente.

Elle avait si changé … pourtant elle semblait toujours la même … des yeux verts … des cheveux roses … toutefois elle était si dissemblable de l'ancienne elle … ses pupilles étaient ternes et ses cheveux paraissaient crasseux … moins entretenue… pas coquette … maigre … les joues érodées par la fatigue … pâle … si pâle …. Pourtant il lui avait semblé entendre de la bouche de son détestable sensei que « l'Haruno » était la disciple de Tsunade, légendaire Sanin et accessoirement Hokage le Vème … et devant lui se trouvait plutôt l'élève d'un croque mort … un pantin issue de nécromancie … un cadavre … voilà l'image qu'elle renvoyait d'elle …

Elle remarqua que l'Uchiha la détaillait … elle tritura ses doigts et se gratta inlassablement le haut de ses mains … un tique … sa peau rougissait à vue d'œil et le sang s'écoulait déjà du revers de sa main … ignorant … il ne dit rien …après tout ça la regardait elle et seulement elle … si elle aimait se trifouillé la peau s'était son problème …

« Il te faudra encore du repos … tes blessures ne sont pas encore pleinement guéries … ; dit elle d'une voix calme quoique légère »

Il ne répondit rien comme à son habitude … c'est à croire que l'Uchiha ne changera jamais …où plutôt qu'il ne montrera jamais qu'il peut un jour changé …il se disait que la personne qu'il était lui convenait … mais tout cela s'était pour se rassurer … il se l'était avoué lors de son agonie … il était imparfait …il était faible … alors qu'il replongeait dans son esprit et que l'Haruno se triturait toujours la main … la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme blond …

Sasuke leva les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant … s'il ne l'avait pas regardé … il aurait pu jurer que ce n'était pas Naruto … pour cause il n'était même pas arrivé en meuglant dans la chambre … il était là … calme … ayant perdu toute vitalité … s'était le fruit de son imagination ou bien son ancienne équipe n'était que le fantôme d'elle-même …

Uzumaki Naruto avait tourné sa tête vers Sakura … quand il vit le sang … il lui tendit un mouchoir nonchalamment … par habitude peut être … mais le rictus de dégoût qui se peignit sur son visage ne passa pas inaperçu pour le jeune homme aux Sharigan … le blond était dégoûté par la fleur de cerisier ? … c'était nouveau … bien avant … dans une époque lointaine … l'Uchiha se rappelait d'un jeune garçon vif, un peu stupide , riant aux éclats et faisant des déclarations d'amours, à Sakura, toutes plus foireuses les unes que les autres … et là … il était rebuté par la jeune fille … Ses ex-coéquipiers avaient changé et ça l'irritait … bien qu'il ne voulut l'admettre … ça le gênait et le perturbait …

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses s'essuyait toujours la main alors que le blondinet fixait l'Uchiha … et l'Uchiha fixait le blond … les yeux de son ancien camarade étaient vides …non dénués de vie … mais plutôt de sentiments …cependant une once de tristesse voila son regard azur … physiquement il n'avait pas vraiment changé … pas très grand … ni trop gros ni trop maigre …les cheveux toujours en bataille quoique un peu gras … seul sa tenue semblait être le trait le plus différent … noir … disparut l'orange et les couleurs de fête … il était blafard et morne … il semblait d'ailleurs que son teint halé soit « délavé » … bref …

Sasuke avait détourné les yeux vers la porte …. Attendant que le troisième membre daigne se montrer … mais rien … il serait en retard comme toujours … mais il ne s'empêcha pas de regarder l'encadrement du passage qui menait à la sortie … et puis le blond, ayant deviné ses pensées, articula péniblement …

« Hatake Kakashi est mort il y a 6 mois déjà »

Habitué à ne rien montrer, l'Uchiha resta de marbre … pourtant dans son esprit et dans les bribes de son cœur , il ressentait une douleur … un pincement … et puis l'Haruno se mit alors a pleuré et s'enfuit en courant … le ténébreux tourna alors le regard vers le blond qui haussa les épaules et sortit à son tour … il restait là à regarder la porte … pensant à son sensei …

Chidori.

La seule technique que Hatake Kakashi avait mit au point … un technique surpuissante … qui lui avait enseigné à lui …il respira fortement quand il fut sortit une nouvelle fois de ses pensées , par une femme à l'imposante poitrine … Hokage Vème … Tsunade la medic-nin aux limaces … ses cheveux étaient moins longs par rapport à la première fois où il l'avait vu … furtivement … quand elle le soigna après l'attaque de son frère …il fronça les sourcils à l'évocation mental de ce souvenir puis se concentra sur les paroles de celle qui dirigeait le village de la feuille …

« Le village est près à te reprendre sous son aile »

* * *

**To be Continued**

**Premier chapitre clos Donc ben voilà reviews ToT**


	2. Chapter 2

Miwako : merci à tout ceux qui ont laissé des reviews ! Voici la suite avec un peu ( beaucoup) de retard . Bonne lecture

Note : Certains éléments diffèrent avec le manga.

Note 2 : Les _Italiques_ sont des souvenirs … on ne sait pas encore de qui …

Note3 : Pardonnez mes fautes d'orthographe,de grammaire, de syntaxe

**Tout Reconstruire, Réapprendre à Vivre**

**Chapitre Second :**

Il déambulait dans les rues du village qu'il avait autrefois déserté et trahit … cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'il avait quitté l'hôpital … Sakura n'était pas revenue lui rendre visite et le blond encore moins … quand aux autres shinobi du village caché … ils l'ignoraient royalement ou le fuyaient comme la Peste … Il était bel et bien seul … personne ne l'avait vraiment attendu ici … ou quand bien même ils l'eussent fait … ce ne fut que durant un lapse de temps … et maintenant … il n'existait plus aux yeux de personnes … il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais vraiment existé … enfin … peut être un peu … il y à longtemps … durant un entraînement avec un grand frère aimant … mais s'était si loin … si flou …

Tout était désert. A cette heure de la nuit, tout le monde dormait … tout le monde sauf lui. Il ne trouvait pas le sommeil … non … plus …. Oui il ne trouvait plus le sommeil. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux , il revoyait cet immonde reptile venir se frotter à lui …. Il revoyait ses yeux perçants et entendait son rire dément … chaque nuit, depuis qu'il avait repris connaissance à l'hôpital, s'était la même chose. Alors chaque soir il faisait un tour dans la ville … quand les lumières étaient éteintes et que le vent balayait les empreintes de ninjas trop pressés … il se promenait loin des regards haineux … loin des regards plein de reproches …

Pourtant ce soir là il ne fut pas seul dans les rues de Konoha … une silhouette traversa la rue un peu plus loin … un silhouette fine et aux allures féminines … des cheveux volant au vent et le pas pressé … instinctivement , comme si pris en faute , il se dissimula dans l'ombre … quelques secondes plus tard l'inconnu passa devant lui …s'était bien une personne de sexe féminin … et ses cheveux roses trahissaient son identité … par malchance pour le cadet des Uchiha, elle s'arrêta devant sa cache pour reprendre son souffle , les mains appuyées sur les cuisses et la chevelure lui tombant sur le visage. Malgré cela on devinait des yeux rouges et bouffis, elle avait dut pleuré … ses mains se crispèrent un instant puis elle se releva , tourna le visage vers l'Uchiha toujours tapis dans l'ombre … feintant de ne l'avoir pas remarquer , elle repris sa route …

Quand elle fut assez loin, il sortit enfin … il aurait juré qu'elle l'avait vu mais elle n'avait rien dit … peut être se trompait-il … après tout il se trompait souvent … même trop souvent … Il continua son chemin jusqu'à atteindre les anciens quartiers des Uchiha. Ils avaient brûlé un soir d'octobre alors qu'une ombre furtive se faufilait dans les ruelles … il avait élu domicile dans un appartement miteux à l'écart du centre … il avait le strict minimum mais il ne s'en plaignait pas … de toute manière il n'en était pas en droit … Il était enfin arrivé près de son logis quand quelqu'un sortit de derrière une ruelle et s'approcha de lui vivement …un blond … le blond de son équipe … il se tenait dans un filtre de rayon de lune … il était à quelques centimètres du visage du ténébreux quand ses lèvres remuèrent quelques mots …

« Il était temps que tu rentres … j'ai bien cru que je devrais passer la nuit à t'attendre … »

« Que veux tu ? » ; dit le brun d'une voix froide

« Il faut toujours que tu te donnes des petits airs supérieurs quand tu me parles … c'est vraiment agaçant … enfin … je peux monter chez toi pour discuter … »

« Je n'ai pas envie de parler »

« Moi si , alors on va monter gentiment à ton appartement … »

« Je viens de te dire que je ne voulais pas parler »

« Que tu aies envie ou pas je m'en fou … on va monter et puis s'est tout ». Le blond commença à perdre patience.

« T'es vraiment lourd »

Le brun ouvrit la porte du petit immeuble laissant le blond derrière lui. Il regagna son petit studio d'un pas lourd mais quand il alla refermer la porte , une main s'interposa …

« J'ai dit qu'on devait parler ! »

Le blond poussa violement la porte et entra sans se faire inviter. Sasuke n'était pas d'humeur à le pousser à la rue alors il le laissa s'incruster. Comme chez lui , Naruto s'installa à la petite table alors que le brun ôtait sa veste , comme si le blond n'était pas là …

« T'as vraiment détruit nos vies … »

Sasuke sursauta à la phrase de son ancien compagnon de l'équipe sept. Il l'accusait d'avoir briser leurs vies … comme ça … sans détour … le brun se stoppa alors dans son geste et se retourna vers le jeune homme au regard azur.

« Si ta vie est minable , ce n'est certainement pas de ma faute ! De toute manière tu as toujours été un minable ; cracha le Uchiha. »

« Tu parles de toi là ! C'est pas moi qu'on a retrouvé à l'agonie parce que j'avais choisit la mauvaise voie et que j'ai été trop naze pour me sortir des merdes dans lesquelles je m'étais fourré ! Si y a un minable ici , c'est toi et rien que toi ! »

« Mais regardez moi ce fin de série se donner des airs ! Les choix que j'ai fait ne te concernent en rien ! »

« Si mon vieux ! Par ta faute … par ta faute Kakashi est mort ! C'est à cause de toi et simplement toi que Sakura est devenue une loque et qu'elle ... »

Le blond se leva violement et fit tomber sa chaise. Les deux anciens coéquipiers se lancèrent des regards de haine avant que Naruto ne prenne la porte. Sasuke était resté la, planter devant la porte … il baissa les yeux vers la chaise que l'autre avait fait tomber … il était plutôt fier et ne souciait de personne … pourtant les paroles de son ancien rival l'avait heurté …

Il alla jusqu'à la fenêtre et passa la tête dans l'embrassure … au loin déjà le jeune homme aux cheveux d'or tournait dans une rue … il alla refermer l'issu quand il croisa un regard de jade … Sakura … il ne se demanda même pas pourquoi elle se trouvait là … il le savait … comme autrefois elle allait monter la garde pour l'empêcher de partir … mais qu'elle se mêle de ses affaires … Il la regarda froidement avant de claquer la fenêtre et d'aller s'allonger …

Elle avait tressaillit quand Naruto était sortit violement de l'immeuble de l'Uchiha. Il l'avait à peine regarder puis était partit … Elle avait trembler quand Sasuke lui avait jeter un regard dénuer de tout sentiment … comme avant … pourtant elle restait là … planter devant l'immeuble du brun , fixant la fenêtre …

Pathétique.

Elle se haïssait de l'être tant. Elle s'en voulait d'espérer et elle s'exécrait de l'attendre encore et encore. Elle s'en voulait d'y croire … elle en mourait d'y croire… Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour retourner à l'époque de l'insouciance …quand Naruto arrivait en beuglant des « Sakura-chan » ou quand Kakashi arrivait trois heures en retard … Kakashi … elle tremblota en repensant à lui … à l'homme de leur enfance … à celui qui les as fait devenir « eux » …

Elle enrageait contre d'elle de n'avoir rien fait … elle se maudissait d'avoir été inutile et se perdait dans sa culpabilité et ses erreurs … elle aurait donné sa vie pour tout changer … elle lui aurait donner sa vie s'il était resté … et tout aurait été différent … et Kakashi serait toujours là … Naruto aussi … Elle pleurait d'avoir été lâche … elle pleurait d'être là devant l'immeuble de l'Uchiha …

Ils lui manquaient …

Elle se demandait encore ou ils étaient passé … ceux qui l'avait fait devenir elle …elle hurlait parfois espérant qu'ils viennent à son secours … et elle tapait du pied pour qu'ils lui accordent une attention … mais rien … jamais rien ne s'était produit … pourtant elle attendait quelquefois sur le ponton de bois … elle attendait qu'ils viennent … elle attendait qu'ils lui sourit , qu'ils soient indifférent , qu'ils soient en retard … mais rien ne faisait … les faits étaient là … ils l'avaient irrémédiablement abandonné un par un …

Il pleuvait. Elle était toujours prostrée devant la bâtisse où vivait le ténébreux. Le jour se levait déjà. Ses cheveux lui collaient les tempes et elle tremblait de froid … tout les soirs s'étaient la même chose … elle restait là … surveillant une quelconque fuite …et quand il n'était pas chez lui , elle courait dans tout le village … le cherchant indéfiniment … comme avant … comme toujours d'ailleurs …

Elle soupira. L'Uchiha apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte de l'immeuble … Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes puis il partit … elle le regarda s'éloigner avant de prendre elle-même la direction de son appartement … Son appartement … encore maintenant quand elle pensait au lieu ou elle vivait … une boule se formait dans son ventre et sa gorge se nouait … elle y avait atterrit par la force des choses …

Après quelques minutes de marche elle arriva devant son taudis … le sien … à elle seule … elle gravit les marches et pénétra dans l'appartement exigu … elle déposa sa veste trempé, nonchalamment, sur le dossier d'une chaise et se laissa choir sur son lit … ses cheveux ondulaient sur le lit et mouillaient les draps. Elle respira fortement et ferma les yeux pour se retrouver une nouvelle fois dans ses rêves …

_« Sakura Chan … »_

_« Tu m'as mentis … tu m'avais promis de le ramener … »_

_« Sakura Chan … il est partit de sa propre volonté … je … on … il voulait pas revenir … mais un jour …il … j'irais le chercher par la peau des fesses ! »_

_« Si un jour il revient … qu'est ce qu'on a fait de mal pour qu'ils ne veulent pas rester ici … qu'ai-je oublié de faire … »_

_« C'est pas de ta faute … ni celle du village … il est partit pour la force … et je crois … que s'il était pas partit maintenant … il l'aurait fait tôt ou tard … »_

_« J'aurais préféré que se soit tard ! »_

_La jeune fille aux cheveux roses partit et claqua violement la porte. Le blond se laissa retomber sur son lit … il soupira …_

_« Moi aussi Sakura Chan je partirais bientôt … »_

Un jeune homme blond ouvrit les yeux et se laissa tomber du lit, volontairement, dans un amas de bordel … il se traîna jusqu'au toilette où il vomit ses tripes … une main crispé sur le bord et une autre lui retenant les mèches rebelles qui glissaient sur son visage … il bascula la tête en arrière et laissa choir contre la porte de l'endroit … son cœur battait excessivement vite … des cernes violacées s'étaient dessinées sous ses yeux azur ….il avait rabattus ses jambes vers son visage et laissa tomber sa tête sur ses genoux …

Loque humaine.

Voilà à quoi il s'était réduit de sa propre volonté et par tout ce qui s'était passé autour de lui … hier , aujourd'hui et sans doute demain … des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux et il se mit à suffoquer … crispant sa main sur son t shirt au niveau du cœur … il souffrait à en crever … il souffrait à cause d'eux … à cause de lui et d'elle … à cause de ces gens qui l'abandonnaient un par un … sans se retourner … il aurait voulut leur crier dessus , leur dire qu'ils étaient égoïstes … il aurait voulut leur dire je vous aime … il aurait voulut les frapper …

Hier encore il avait déambulé dans les rues puis s'était rendu à la demeure de l'Uchiha … il l'avait attendu des heures jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne montré le bout de son nez … il avait pénétré chez lui et s'était engueulé avec lui … il avait de la haine envers lui … de la rancune … il était partit violement après avoir cracher son venin et puis il avait croisé un instant le regard émeraude de son ancienne coéquipière … il brillait … elle pleurait … il avait voulut la gifler et lui dire qu'elle était idiote de l'attendre …il aurait voulut la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire qu'il lui pardonnait … il voulait la frapper … il voulait la consoler … et il était partit l'ignorant comme toujours …

Le premier bar qu'il avait trouvé fut quelques mètres plus loin … il y était entré et s'était saoulé comme tout les soirs … comme à chaque fois que la douleurs revenait au galop … toujours plus forte et plus oppressante … oui il souffrait … comme jamais auparavant … sa vie n'avait plus de sens … à cause de lui … toujours lui … encore lui … depuis ce fameux soir , il y à trois ans … tout avait été chamboulé … tout …

Il se leva de son appuis pour se rincer le visage ….il ouvrit la porte fenêtre de son balcon de fortune et s'accouda sur la rambarde … les yeux dans les vide … et dans un seul murmure il supplia …

« Réparons nos erreurs ... »

**To be Continued …**


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour tout les commentaires !

**Tout reconstruire, réapprendre à vivre**

**Chapitre troisième **

Déjà 1 mois qu'il était rentré, déjà un mois qu'elle venait tout les soirs sur le palier de sa porte .. le surveillant … espérant qu'il ne repartirait pas … Ce soir encore elle était là , a fixé sa fenêtre aux rideaux bleus ,d'où filtrait la lumière d'une quelconque lampe … Elle était assise par terre , les mains traînant dans les saletés de la rue … elle regarda ses poignets … meurtris …souillés …

**Flash Back**

Sasuke était partit depuis déjà deux ans , et le revoir un jour était devenu un rêve … elle était devenue l'élève de la grande Tsunade … la medic qui soigne par les limaces … elle avait appris de nouvelles choses, était devenue plus forte et pensait de moins en moins aux autres … trop occuper à s'entraîner , le souvenir d'une équipe de genin s'effaçait dans sa tête … le sourire d'un jeune homme blond … les yeux d'un brun ténébreux … les phrases cinglantes d'un sensei aux cheveux gris … tout lui semblait si lointain … si irréel … et puis elle avait finie par se rendre compte que sa nouvelle vie ne lui convenait pas et que ses souvenirs ne disparaîtraient jamais et qu'ils reviendraient toujours au galop … toujours plus fort…. toujours plus douloureux …

Elle avait donc tout abandonné et s'était laissée choir dans sa peine … et dans sa haine … elle l'aimait toujours … et le haïssait tout autant … elle avait dénigré le blond et avait repoussé l'aide du sensei aux cheveux d'argent … elle les avait éloigné inconsciemment … non …. Volontairement … elle en venait à s'enfermer pendant des jours , chez elle … faisant face à sa solitude … faisant face à son mal être …. Et puis … elle devenait de plus en plus terne et de plus en plus faible …

Un soir elle était sortit dehors … peu être dans l'intention de mettre fin à ses jours … telle une égoïste … elle avait marché longtemps , jusqu'au point de rendez vous de l'équipe 7 … jusqu'à ses souvenirs de clochettes …. elle était la au milieu de la clairière …sa tête lui faisait mal … le poison qu'elle avait pris quelques heures auparavant commençait à faire effet …… elle se sentit alors s'affaisser sous ses jambes devenues soudainement beaucoup trop lourdes pour son corps pourtant si frêle … puis le vide et le noir … le froid et l'engourdissement … tandis que les ténèbres lui rongeait la rétine … ses yeux lui brûlaient et son corps se tordait sous les spasmes … un nœud dans sa gorge … elle voulut hurlé mais les ténèbres l'en empêchait …. Et s'était peu être mieux ainsi ... c'est ce qu'elle voulait après tout … alors pourquoi essayer de résister … pourquoi vouloir hurler … parce que peut être …

Des bourdonnements lui parvenaient aux oreilles … des bruits sourds et réguliers … des grondements et grognements répétitifs … elle ouvrit les yeux … sa vue était floue mais elle distingua tant bien que mal des murs blanc qu'elle reconnut comme étant ceux d'une chambre d'hôpital … les bruits sourds se faisaient plus familier … une machine aidant à la respiration … puis la porte s'ouvrit sur une silhouette de femme à l'imposante poitrine …

« Tu es enfin réveillée … ça fait cinq jours que tu étais inconsciente … qu'est ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? »

« Je ne comprend pas … »

« Tu as pris du poison Sakura ! »

« Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez … »

« Si tu allais si mal il fallait nous en parlez ! Sakura … »

« Je vous dit que je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez … je n'ai jamais pris de poison … j'ai du me trompé encore avec la potion pour les maux de tête … »

« Sakura … »

« J'aimerais rentrer chez moi … »

Et le jour même elle se retrouva encore seule dans son appartement … elle tentait encore une fois de l'oublier … les oublier … eux qui lui nouaient la gorge et la faisait pleurer des heures durant … lui qu'elle aimait tant … le seul être qu'elle eu jamais aimé et tout ce qu'il faisait … qui il était … sa voix … elle l'entendait … mais il sembla qu'il était un lointain écho … non …

**Flash back fin**

Elle leva les yeux vers la fenêtre où il s'était accoudé … la fixant … il lui fit signe de monter … d'abord surprise puis hésitante elle finit quand même par gravir les marches qu'elle fixait depuis des heures … la porte était entre ouverte, l'intimant de venir … elle pénétra dans l'appartement, tremblante comme une feuille, le cœur battant la chamade , et les larmes aux coins des yeux … Un voix grave et froide tonna de la cuisine… « assied toi » lui ordonna t-on … et le jeune homme aux sharigans apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte … deux verres d'eau à la main ... il était quelque peu gêné et presque troublé … l'espace d'un instant il se trouva ridicule à tenir ces deux verres et il les posa précipitamment sur la table … la fixant , il lui demanda …

« Qu'est il arrivé au sensei ? »

Elle faillit lâcher le verre qu'elle avait pris quelques secondes plus tôt … elle baissa la tête et les larmes menaçantes finirent pas couler le long de ses joues … elle renifla et respira difficilement … puis se reprenant , elle articula difficilement …

« Oto no Kuni … »

« Quoi ? » Dit il exaspéré

« C'est la bas qu'il est mort … dans un petit village …On lui avait dit que tu y étais … ( elle respira ) … alors il est partit à ta recherche … s'était un piège et une mauvaise information … ( les larmes perlèrent ) … les anbus qui l'ont retrouvé ont dit …ont dit que s'était pas beau à voir … ( elle éclata en sanglots )… je … »

Elle se leva d'un bond , les larmes lui brûlant les joues … et s'enfuie de l'appartement du ténébreux … il entendit le claquement sourd de la porte d'en bas et les pas précipités de la jeune fille dans la rue … il était resté la … fixant le verre qu'elle avait fait tombé en se levant … il le ramassa nonchalamment se rappelant de ce que venait de lui la jeune fille … le sensei pervers était donc venu le chercher … lui … le paria … un sentiment étrange lui serra alors les entrailles … et une goutte cristalline vint s'écraser sur sa main ….

Il était assis sur un banc non loin du parc quand la fille aux cheveux roses passa à une allure folle , les yeux brillants et les cheveux lui collant les tempes … son cœur se serra un instant … elle pleurait … il aurait voulut la rattraper et la prendre dans ses bras … mais comment lui dire qu'il était désolé de tout çà … qu'au lieu de la rejeter , il aurait dut l'aider … comment lui dire qu'il l'aimait toujours … elle , la fille qui aimait un garçon au regard de glace … IL resta donc assis et la fleur de cerisier s'éloigna au loin … il se mit à pleuvoir alors … comme si le ciel partageait la peine de la jeune femme … ou d'autres personnes … qui sur un banc ou dans une chambre , souffraient à en mourir ….

Il se leva enfin alors que la pluie battait son visage … sans se presser il se dirigea vers une grande maison … un manoir … de faibles lumières filtraient les fin volets de la belle demeurer … il passa le portail et donna trois coups distincts à la porte. Un jeune homme aux cheveux de jais et au regard de nacre lui ouvrit … ils se saluèrent discrètement de la tête et il monta à l'étage … s'enfonçant dans les couloirs et les étages , comme si toute sa vie il avait vécu là, il arriva devant une porte où était inscrit en lettres lilas « Hinata » … Elle avait sentit sa présence … et elle le laissa pénétrer dans sa chambre … il s'installa sur le lit de la jeune fille … elle s'approcha de lui et commença à lui frictionner les cheveux et les parcelles de son corps dénudés avec une serviette … et il éclata en sanglots … elle avait l'habitude alors elle le cajola comme toujours … ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait la …à chaque fois que ça allait mal il venait la voir elle … la fille qui était amoureuse de lui ….

Il y un an elle lui avait avoué son amour , sans détour , sans bafouiller , sans rougir … « Naruto je t'aime » avait elle dit d'un ton neutre …il l'avait scruté quelques instants … il avait presque les larmes aux yeux … car quelqu'un l'aimait encore … il l'avait serré dans ses bras et avait murmuré un « je suis désolé … mes sentiments ne sont pas ainsi envers toi … mais j'accepte les tiens … alors accepte mon amitié … je n'ai que ça à t'offrir » . Elle avait été déçu mais n'avait pas pleurer … mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que peut être un jour il en saurait autrement et que c'est lui qui viendrait vers elle en lui clamant des je t'aime …

Il s'était endormi dans les bras de la jeune fille , et elle s'était lovée contre lui pour partager ses songes … Parfois elle se demandait si lui aussi rêvait d'elle comme elle rêvait de lui … « bien sur que non » finissait elle par se dire le sourire aux lèvres …lui ne rêvait que de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses qu'il avait perdu … il lui arrivait parfois d'envier son amie d'avoir une place si importante dans le cœur du blond … elle la plaignait aussi d'être tant hait pas le porteur du Kyubi … Mais elle pleurait elle aussi d'être rejetée par cette fille du printemps … Quand elle ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin il n'était plus là mais un petit mot avait pris sa place « Merci »… il en était ainsi tout les lendemain des fois qu'il venait pleurer dans ses bras … un petit mot … il n'avait pas la force de lui dire ce simple mot…

Il traînait dans la rue … Il venait de quitter la demeure Hyuuga et s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui quand une main lui saisit le poignet …il se retourna vivement se demandant qui osait l'interpeller ainsi … quelle fut pas sa surprise quand il se rendit compte que s'était elle … la fleur de cerisier de l'équipe 7 … elle murmura un « Naruto » qu'il eu du mal à entendre … et il se dit que s'était le moment … s'était l'instant propice au pardon … il tira la main de la jeune fille qui se retrouva collé à lui … la serrant de toutes ses forces , il pleura dans ses cheveux et lui soufflant des « pardon » … elle agrippa le pull du jeune homme à son tour et se mit elle aussi à laisser jaillir ses larmes …

« Je suis tellement désolée … »

A l'entente de cette phrase , il la serra de plus belle contre lui … la cajolant et la berçant …

Ils avaient fini par se retrouver dans l'appartement du jeune homme … l'espace de quelques instants il était redevenu comme avant … la main derrière la tête in s'excusa , un sourire béa collé à la bouche , du désordre de son chez soi … elle lui pardonnait intérieurement … qu'avait elle à dire , s'était tout aussi pire chez elle … elle sourit quand il lui tendit un verre d'eau … s'était une manie chez les hommes de son équipe … elle se rappelait d'une fois elle avait été chez le sensei pervers et la première chose qu'il avait aussi , s'était lui tendre un verre d'eau , alors qu'elle n'avait pas exprimé son désir de boire quelque chose …s'était peu être une façon pour eux d'aborder des sujets graves … car oui à chaque ce fut pour quelque chose de grave … le départ de Kakashi pour le village du Son , pour sa recherche de Sasuke …. La demande du jeune homme brun , la veille au soir … et maintenant s'était au tour du blondinet … Ils s'étaient tout deux installés sur le vieux sofa vert du jeune homme … elle avait recroquevillé ses jambes et tenait toujours son verre d'eau …

« Sakura … »

« Hum ? … »

« Tu crois qu'il est possible que l'on retrouve notre passé … que tout redeviennent comme avant … »

« Je ne crois pas … mais on peut toujours essayer de reconstruire quelque chose de bien … »

« Avec Sasuke ? »

« Avec tout les gens qui tiennent à nous et à qui nous tenons … »

« Moi je ne tiens qu'à toi … »

« Et Hinata ? »

« S'est différent pour elle … »

« Parce que tu l'aimes … »

« Comment … humpf … s'est différent car je veux pas la voir souffrir comme toi à cause de moi … »

« Hinata et moi , souffrons et souffrirons pour des choses bien différentes … ne mélange pas l'histoire de l'équipe 7 à ce qui t'arrive à coté … »

« Mais tout est lié … et puis je ne veux pas la voir pleurer … à cause de moi … »

« Je crois qu'il est trop tard pour ça … mais il n'empêche que tu peux la faire sourire maintenant … »

« On se réconcilie et tu me dis de partir soulager une autre fille … »

« C'est parce qu'on s'est réconcilié que je te dis ça … c'est parce que je veux te voir heureux .. »

« Je veux te voir heureuse aussi … »

« Ca va être dur … »

« Oui mais cette fois je serais la pour toi … »

Elle ferma les yeux comme pour imprimer ses derniers mots en elle … et un mince sourire vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres …elle posa son verre d'eau et se leva sous le regard du jeune homme …

« Tu pars ? »

« Quelqu'un d'autre doit être heureux aussi … »

« Sasuke … »

« Hm … »

Elle enfila ses chaussures et passa la porte non sans un salut de la main pour son ami … elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'un jour elle pourrait dire ça … son ami … elle marcha dans la rue jusqu'à la demeure de l'Uchiha … elle tonna à la porte qui s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard sur un jeune homme aux yeux bouffis …

« Je peux entrer ? »

La porte se referma derrière la jeune fille ….

**To Be Continued … **


	4. Chapter 4

Merci pour les commentaires, veuillez me pardonner pour mes fautes d'orthographes , grammaire et syntaxe … je pourrais m'appliquer je sais … la prochaine fois peut etre… ( se sauve )

**Tout reconstruire, réapprendre à vivre**

**Chapitre quatrième**

« Je peux entrer ? »

Le jeune homme aux yeux carmins se déplaça sur le coté pour laisser entrer la jeune fille aux cheveux roses, puis la porte claqua derrière eux. Mal à l'aise comme à son habitude elle resta d'abord planter là avant qu'il ne l'invite à prendre place sur le canapé en face de lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il l'avait laissé entrer sans même lui demander le pourquoi de sa visite, mais il l'avait fait et cela l'avait perturbé. Comme toujours il ne montrait rien , pas même une once d'impatience ou même d'énervement car elle ne parlait toujours pas. Puis soudain elle brisa le silence.

« J'ai parlé à Naruto »

A ce moment il voulut lui répondre qu'il s'en foutait royalement et que si elle était venue pour lui dire ça , elle aurait mieux fait de rester chez elle ; mais quelque chose l'en empêcha . Un sentiment de culpabilité pour toute la souffrance qu'il lui avait apporté en partant … Il ne voulait pas penser à ça ; jamais un Uchiha ne ressentirait ce genre de sentiment , de malaise envers un autre humain ou même un autre tout court. Pourtant ce sentiment était bien présent et il devait faire avec.

Les secondes s'écoulaient et Sakura ne reparla pas ainsi que lui-même. S'était un silence pesant , écrasant qu'elle ne savait pas comment briser. Elle voulait lui dire les choses simplement mais il ne comprendrait pas et l'enverrait paître comme à chaque fois. Elle voulait lui dire qu'elle lui donnait une nouvelle chance , qu'elle voulait leur donner une nouvelle chance , à eux deux , à leur équipe d'antan. Mais accepterait il ? L'idée même qu'il les rejette , qu'il la rejette lui nouait la gorge , lui enserrait les entrailles et lui piquait les yeux. Elle avait envie de pleurer en pensant à cette éventualité. Même si Naruto et elle s'étaient réconciliés , il n'en serait peut être pas de même avec l'Uchiha , et tout cela l'effrayait et la rendait malade. Finalement elle se lança sans détour et sans chichi.

« Reviens près de nous ! ». Elle avait presque crié cette phrase.

Les yeux du Uchiha s'étaient un instant agrandit de stupeur puis il avait détourné son regard de la jeune fille. Il ouvrit la bouche calmement.

« Je n'aime pas traîner des boulets et encore moins des vieux souvenirs sans intérêt. Ca fait longtemps qu'il n'y a plus nous , tant soit il qu'il est existé un jour. »

Elle resta bouche bée , blessée. Elle serra les poings à s'en faire saigner les paumes de mains , son visage se crispa sous la haine , la tristesse et la détresse , puis elle explosa.

« Comment oses tu dire ça ! On a formé une famille je te rappel même si elle n'était que de substitution s'en était une quand même ! On a grandit ensemble ! Le sensei nous a fait devenir nous ! Comment peux tu dire qu'il n'y a jamais eu de nous ! Comment peux tu oublié tout ce qu'on à fait les uns pour les autres ! »

« T'es lourde. Tu changeras jamais ! »

« Toi non plus et j'en suis profondément navrée pour toi ! On aurait dut te laisser crever ! Si Kakashi sensei savait ça il ne serrait jamais partit à Oto ! Il ne serrait jamais mort ! ».

Elle pleurait à présent. Toute sa rage contenue jusqu'à présent se déversa sur l'Uchiha sans qu'il ne puisse rétorquer. Il savait cette haine présente dans le cœur de la jeune fille, mais l'entendre de vive voix et la sentir se répandre sur lui le dégoûtait de lui-même. Il leur avait fait tant de mal … bien qu'il le sache jamais il ne pourrait demander pardon et jamais il ne n'obtiendrais … Quand bien même elle lui accorderait, il savait qu'au fond d'elle il y aurait toujours cette rancune et qu'à la moindre interjection entre eux, elle déverserais encore et encore cette haine …

« Je ne voulais pas … que le sensei vienne me rechercher … »

Elle cessa de pleurer et le regarda de ses yeux verts. Il était presque mal à l'aise et ses yeux brillaient comme si il allait pleurer . Non. Ca ne pouvait être qu'un effet d'optique : un Uchiha ne pleure jamais … Pourtant une larme glissa le long de sa joue et Sakura hoqueta de surprise. Elle se surprit alors elle-même à s'avancer vers lui et à l'encercler de ses bras … il ne bougea pas se laissant bercer par la chaleur et la douceur qui émanait d'elle …

« Sasuke … reviens nous » ; murmura t-elle

Et puis … les yeux de l'Uchiha s'embrumèrent de plus en plus et sa vue se troubla …des larmes chaudes et salés vinrent glisser jusqu'à ses lèvres … toutes suivit par des dizaines d'autres … Les larmes , il ne lui restait plus que ça pour se faire racheter , pour racheter son âme et son cœur . Il n'avait plus que ses yeux pour pleurer et ses pleures pour survivre. Il serra Sakura contre lui et sanglota dans ses cheveux. Touchée , elle pleura de nouveau avec lui.

Si personne ne connaissait leur histoire , on aurait put croire à de banales retrouvailles émouvantes. Pourtant ici , il s'agissait de Uchiha Sasuke qui n'avait plus verser une larme depuis la mort de ses parents, il s'agissait de Haruno Sakura , qui s'était renfermée sur elle-même et avait tout rejeter… Ils restèrent ainsi , dans les bras de l'autre , des heures durant. S'excusant , se pardonnant , se racontant leur douleurs , criant sur leur faiblesse , pleurant sur leurs souvenirs …

A l'autre bout du village , il arriva devant le manoir Hyuga. Il s'était sentit un peu stupide de se retrouver là . Il se dit que s'était la première fois qu'il ne venait pas pour pleurer sur son sort … S'était la première fois qu'il venait déclarer son amour à une fille . Quoique il se souvint de ses « je t'aime Sakura chan « à répétition et des coups de poings magistraux de celle-ci en guise de réponse … Il en venait à se demander si Hinata ne ferais pas pareil . Si elle le giflait ! Non … Il ne devait pas penser à ça … Elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait , non ? IL pria pour que se soit toujours d'actualité et toqua à la porte. Un brun aux cheveux de jais vint répondre comme toujours et le laissa monter à l'étage. Trois coups habituels sur la porte. Elle sursauta et …

« Entre Naruto ! »

Il pénétra dans la pièce , il affichait un air penaud et dans ses yeux brillait la même lueur maladroite qu'il avait d'antan.

« Ca ne va pas ? » ; s'inquiéta t-elle . « C'est encore à propos de Sakura , tu … »

« NON , enfin non je suis pas venue pour parler de Sakura … enfin c'est elle qui m'a poussé à venir .. »

« Tu t'es réconciliée avec elle ? »

« Oui … mais on en parlera une autre fois … eh eh … j'ai l'air idiot là … »

Elle rigola doucement sous les mimiques du jeune homme .

« Alors c'est vrai j'ai vraiment l'air idiot ? »

« Mais non .. pfff »

« Mais tu rigoles … »

« Mais c'est toi qui me fait rire » ; dit elle toujours en riant .

« Je t'aime Hinata. »

Ca tomba net , tranchant , simple. Elle s'arrêta de rire et leva les yeux vers lui. Il semblait si sérieux , puis voyant qu'elle semblait troublé il commença à rire nerveusement et niaisement comme autrefois …Elle se mit alors à rougir , dans cette situation les mots ne suffiraient pas puisqu'il savait qu'elle l'aimait déjà en retour … Elle se leva donc et pris le visage du jeune homme entre ses fins doigts . Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux , approchant leur visages , leur lèvres se touchant enfin. Un baiser tendre, doux et plein d'amour. Un baiser qui demandait à être consommé depuis longtemps.

A l'aube , la jeune femme aux cheveux roses quitta l'appartement du jeune homme au regard de glace. Elle souriait et rentrait , pour une fois , de bonne humeur peut être pas mais d'humeur bonne. Sasuke s'était confié à elle enfin, ils avaient beaucoup pleuré , il avait beaucoup pleuré et elle avait été touché. Peut être que son rêve pourrait prendre vie et qu'il deviendrait heureux , qu'elle deviendrait heureuse , qu'ils seraient enfin eux…

Les semaines passèrent , Sakura allait rendre visite régulièrement au beau ténébreux et il arrivait quelques fois à Naruto d'échanger des banalités avec lui … Hinata était comblée car enfin elle pouvait se libérer de l'emprise de sa famille , dans les bras de l'amour, dans les bras du blond . Et c'est en ce jour de soleil que la fille aux cheveux roses avait réunis ses deux anciens coéquipiers sur le ponton de l'équipe 7 .

« T'es en retard Sakura chan ! »

« Je suis désolé ! J'ai eu un petit empêchement ! »

« De quel genre ? » ; demanda le blond .

« Du genre de Hinata ! »

« Oh j'aurais voulut la voir ! »

« Une prochaine fois … »

« Tu l'as verra se soir … » ; dit posément le brun .

« Quoi ? T'es au courant ? »

« Qui ne l'est pas ! Tu le cris sur tout les toits Baka ! »

« Baka toi-même crétin ! »

« T'es lourd ! »

« Et toi monsieur je me la joue et j'ai peur de demander à Sakura si je peux la raccompagner »

« … » . Sasuke devint légèrement rouge et Sakura ria .

« Bon mes coéquipiers préférés ! J'ai une mission pour nous ! »

« Pour nous ? OUAI ! Donne je veux lire ! »

Naruto lui arracha littéralement le rouleau des mains et commença à lire …

« Enfin une mission convenable ! Allez venez ! »

Il s'éloigna en courant …

« Hum … je pourrais te raccompagner chez toi après la mission … enfin si tu veux … » ; demanda à tâtons l'Uchiha.

« D'accord ! »

« Bon vous venez » ; meugla au loin le blond .

Ils le suivirent et finirent par arriver à sa hauteur , Sakura le tapant sur le crâne et Sasuke l'insultant de Baka . Ils allaient enfin redevenir une équipe , ou tout du moins ils essayeraient … sil deviendraient même plus … qui sait … Il pouvait enfin compter sur des personnes qui l'aime pour ce qu'il est , elle pouvait enfin de nouveau sourire et briller , il pouvait enfin les protéger … eux … ses meilleurs amis ….

**The end !**

Voilà c'est une fin un peu précipitée mais je ne voulais pas traîner en longueur sur une fics et je voulais laisser aller votre imagination … Peut être que tout ne restera pas ainsi, peut être que si … qui sait !


End file.
